Truth in Fiction
by lazrocks
Summary: It's just a normal trip to the bookstore- well, it was supposed to be. But then Denmark got involved... DenNor oneshot


"So, where to now, Nornor?" Denmark asked in his signature cheery tone as he got back into the car.

Norway slid into the passenger's seat, a blank expression on his face. "The bookstore." He said simply. Why did it have to be _this _week that his car would break down, forcing him to get rides from this idiot? He'd been spending way more time in the past two weeks with him than one could stand. The obnoxious radio stations he listened to _(pop rap and shitty techno)_, the way he drove _(like a squirrel on LSD_), and the things he would say were enough to make him want to jump out of the vehicle as it sped down the highway at 60 miles per hour.

"But Norgie!" The Dane whined. "The bookstore is BORING. Can't we go do something _I _want for a change?"

"No." Norway said simply.

Denmark grumbled but obliged, putting the car into drive and quickly getting them to the bookstore.

Norway let a small smile cross his face as he entered, inhaling the scent of paper and binding, and eyeing the rows and rows of volumes with interest. As he passed shelf after shelf, nearing the section he was after, he couldn't help but hear the loud Dane's footsteps stomp behind him.

"Stop following me!" Norway shouted a bit too loudly, as the sound bounced around in the empty store. "There," Norway said, pointing in a random direction. "I'm pretty sure there are some picture books you might find interesting, just leave me alone."

Denmark pouted, sighed, and turned on a heel, marching in that direction. Norway rolled his eyes as he ventured further through the maze of shelves, nearing the fairytales.

There was much to be learned from fairytales, Norway had discovered, especially the stories from Norse mythology. He'd found many a handy spell from the so-called "children's books," and although he wouldn't admit it, he quite enjoyed reading them. But if _that _idiot found out about his new guilty pleasure, he definitely wouldn't hear the end of it.

After getting a few more titles and checking out, Norway realized he'd forgotten one important thing; his ride home. With a sigh, he started searching the store for the idiot. And he found him almost immediately, in the corner of the store, doing the last thing he'd expected- reading.

Denmark's nose was buried in a book, and he read with interest, smiling at intervals and even ooh-ing or chuckling a few times. As Norway neared the man, he realized why- he was reading _50 Shades of Gray. _

"Put that down, you idiot!" Norway yelled, snatching the book out of his hand. He'd heard about this book before, he knew the reputation it had, and he wasn't about to give that sex-pest of a Dane any more ideas than he already had…

But that wicked gleam in Denmark's eyes said he'd already read too far. "Come on Nor," Denmark wailed. "I've never seen a book like that before! Oh man, you should've heard-"

"I don't _want _to hear it, Denmark!" Norway said, shoving the book on the shelf. He grabbed Denmark's wrist, attempting to pull him back to the entrance. But Denmark had _other _ideas.

He snatched Norway's other hand and pulled him close so their faces were only centimeters away from each other. Norway stared into those clear blue eyes, glancing at his strong jaw and those lips, curled into a goofy smile. What was it about the Dane that enchanted him so much? Sure, he had the looks, but there had to be something more.

_Brains?_

_ No, definitely _not _brains._

Denmark's hands moved up Norway's arms and around to his back, pulling him into an embrace. Instinctively, Norway found his arms wrapping around Denmark's neck, causing the Dane's smile to widen slightly, if that was even _possible._

Denmark kissed Norway's cheek and started whispering dirty Norwegian words into his ear. _Of course those were the only ones he'd bother learning… _"Stop it, Denmark." Norway tried to say firmly, but he found his voice quivering as the man kissed down his jaw and neck. "I said _stop. _W-we're in… In a public place!"

But Denmark knew just what to do to get Norway to tick. He was putty in Denmark's strong hands. "But Norge," Denmark whispered in his ear, pulling them both into the corner. "Don't you want me?"

"Not here, moron!" Norway said, the strength returning to his voice. Norway's heart was beating fast, he was starting to lose his sense. But he still had enough of a mind left to stop the Dane's silly game.

Denmark blinked, his smile fading. Until he realized. "So, later, you'd-"

"Yes," Norway said, venom in his tone. "Yes, just… Just not here."

"Okay, Norgie!" Denmark quickly recovered, the smile reappearing just as quick as it disappeared. "Whatever makes you happy!"

As Norway was dragged back out of the store and into the car, he realized- it wasn't the brain, or even the looks that made his heart skip a beat. It was that stupid _heart_ that cared so much for him, and made him return the feelings. Because underneath the dumb, selfish exterior, was a heart that genuinely cared for him, and for his wellbeing.

Norway took Denmark's hand and rested a head on his shoulder. "Norge, are you okay?" Denmark seemed genuinely alarmed at this change in attitude.

"Just take us home, you idiot, before I change my mind."


End file.
